Crowbar
The Crowbar is a melee weapon found in Hitman: Absolution, Hitman™, and HITMAN™ 2. Description :"A carbon-steel crowbar." The crowbar can be used to attack targets head-on, swinging it into their heads, or it may be used from behind on an unsuspecting target to strangle them. Alternatively, it may be thrown and used as a distraction. In HITMAN™ the crowbar can also be used to open locked doors or to make other "accidents" happen. Locations Hitman: Absolution *'Shaving Lenny' - On two metal drums and a crate in the scrapyard near the fence to the garage. *'Fight Night' - In the arena, on a cardboard box in the middle of the room beyond the leftmost bar. *'Attack of the Saints' - Reception; Enter the vent, out the door, straight ahead on some tires, close to the exit. *'Countdown' - In the corner of the minefield, near the helipad HITMAN™ Yacht In the prologues Guided Training and Freeform Training you can find a crowbar just inside the locked gate on the right side of the yacht. In Freeform Training you can pick up the lockpick at the place where you spawn and then pick the lock to enter through the gate. If you are exiting the yacht through the south side of Deck 00, heading back towards the spawn area, you can pick the crowbar up and use it to exit through the gate. There is also another crowbar very near to this one, just inside the yacht on the south side of Deck 00. There is also a crowbar on the roof of the yacht inside the small room. Locmap Crowbar.png|Level 0 Locmap Crowbar-3.png|Level 3 The Final Test In The Final Test prologue mission there are three crowbars in total. Your best bet is to pick one up straight after spawning since one is located on the east side of the spawn area. Another one can be found on the same level in the most north western corner of the hangar. One can also be found on the level 2 outdoor terrace on the south side. Locmaptft Crowbar.png|Level 0 Locmaptft Crowbar-2.png|Level 2 The Showstopper In The Showstopper mission, there are three crowbars on the lowest level. One is located on the north side of the basement locker room. Another is located inside the northern corridor, which is also accessed from the locker room's west entrance. There is also a crowbar located inside the passage leading to the Pile-Driver Barge. On level 1 there are four crowbars in total, three of which are outside Palais de Walewska and one of which is inside. Two of the outside crowbars can be found on the north sides of the north western shed as well as the north eastern shed. The other outside crowbar can be found just outside the south eastern palace exit, from the most south eastern room. The only one on the inside of this level is also located here, on the east side of this very room, the most south eastern room. The only other crowbar in the palace is located on the top floor inside the attic. It can be found leaning against a window's railing in the middle of the corridor connecting the north and south side of the attic together. Locmaptss Crowbar.png|Level 0 Locmaptss Crowbar-1.png|Level 1 Locmaptss Crowbar-3.png|Level 3 Gallery Crowbar.png|Crowbar in Absolution. Category:Hitman: Absolution weapons Category:Melee weapons Category:HITMAN™ weapons Category:HITMAN™ 2 Weapons